Federacion perdido / Transcript
Intro The soldiers are walking to the cargo plane . whilst Mike narrating , the soldiers are getting their weapons in the cache '' '''Mike ( naratting ) :' The Feds are so weak today , they hate the technology and even the mercenaries itself . Bottled up to tp their last area , Caracas . I was enlisted in the marines during the war between Atlas in 2060 with my childhood body , Lenny .... Mike and all the soldiers standing up . Mike opens the front side of helmet and his friend , Lenny . taps Mike shoulder '' '''Lenny : '''Hey Mike , you wanna a beer ? '''Mike : '''How about no '''Lenny : '''Sure my friend ? '''Mike : '''Yep Lenny , i always told you for over 7 times ''Their squad leader stand up of front of a group of soldiers '' '''Squad leader : '''Okay listen up ! our general gave us the orders to destroy the Havoc Launcher which controlled by the Feds ! '''Squad leader : '''I want all of you to complete the mission and let's free from Federation troops ! '''Squad leader : '''OO-RAH ! '''Squad : '''OO-RAH ! '''Squad leader : '''Again ! '''Squad : '''OO-RAH ! ''After , the soldiers head out to their dropships '' ''Mission details displayed '' '" FEDERACION PERDIDO " ' '''CARACAS , VALENZUELA ' 'FEB 2 , 2062 - 0170 HRS ' Exo type details displayed '' '''EXO TYPE ' 'ASSAULT ' 'BOOST JUMP ( ACTIVATED ) ' 'SONIC DEFENSE ( ACTIVATED ) ' 'LAND ASSIST ( ACTIVATED ) ' 'Gameplay ' ''Mission starts with opening credits are displayed . Mike , Lenny , Maquis and another US army are in the drop pod '' '''Paige : '''All units , this is " Paige " commencing drop in 2 mike '''Maquis : '''Why two mike ? '''Soldier : '''Because some of our dropships is not ready '''Maquis : '''Believe on you '''Maquis : '''Hey Mike and Lenny , i am Sgt Maquis . im here to help your objective that command wants to accomplished '''Paige : '''1 mike ...... '''Lenny : '''Okay lets do this '''Paige : '''Commencing drop on 5 .... 4..... 3 ..... 2 .... 1 '''Maquis : '''BLAST OFF ! '''Maquis : '''Paige , we have heavy fire at south - six '''Paige : '''Tamerlane , you have 35 seconds at insertion point ''Missile hit Maquis pod '' '''Maquis : '''MIKE ! close the blast shields . Were sucking out here ''After Mike closes the blast shield '' '''Maquis : '''Right now i open ..... Shit! brace yourselves ! ''Pod crashes in the destroyed building '' '''Maquis : '''Mike , your good ? '''Maquis : '''Okay Mike stand up '''Maquis : '''Paige , this Tamerlane i'm in southeast of the target . What do we do ? '''Paige : '''Help our allies below the street Tamerlane '''Maquis : '''Copy that Paige '''Maquis : '''Alright , Paige gave us orders lets move '''US soldier : '''Maquis , the Feds are here ! ''They take down '' '''Maquis : '''Boys , the building is to high . Ready your land boosters ''The team fall down to the street '' '''Maquis : '''All up ? '''Black Lagoon : '''Yeah , Tamerlane '''Maquis : '''The command center is above the street ! '''Lenny : '''Lets move forward , Mike '''Black Lagoon : '''This is Black lagoon of 7th Squad . Who are you ? '''Maquis : '''This Maquis AKA Tamerlane of 19th Weaver Squad what's our mission ? '''Black Lagoon : '''9th Demo team has lost contact . Theyre at SE , 6 clicks on the Havoc position '''Maquis : '''Our orders have green flag , let's go ! '''Ghostbuster : '''This is Ghostbuster , i have seeing an Drone swarm by the Feds ''The drone swarm starts attacking US T-600 '' '''Maquis : '''DRONE SWARM !